


the blue bridge

by PhilenaP



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Multi, preslash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilenaP/pseuds/PhilenaP
Summary: *有Neil=Max的设定主角是如何把物理系学生带上贼船的故事
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

“切尔西的主教练撑不到这个赛季结束。”  
“谁知道，如果，我是说如果，他们这个该死的菜鸟主教练走了天杀的狗屎运，拿到了足总杯和欧冠冠军，他们的老板可能还会跟他续约。”说这句话的人随后大声地笑了一下，声音像一台在高速路上不幸爆缸的迷你车发出的悲鸣。他往自己的嘴里灌下更多的如刷锅水一般的爱尔兰啤酒，他们面前的落满灰尘的电视屏幕上依旧在忠实地转播着联赛的倒数第三轮比赛，切尔西对阵水晶宫。穿着红蓝两色球衣的球队要告诉这支在新千禧年后靠着他们的俄罗斯老板贩卖天然气的钱发家的“暴发户”球队一个深刻的道理——钱有的时候真的买不来好运。  
“我倒是希望他们跟这个教练续约。”刚才信誓旦旦说切尔西主教练会在赛季末下课的人抬眼看了一下场上的比分，0：2，切尔西在斯坦福桥主场落后，场面狼狈得在这个聚集了不少热刺球迷的北伦敦酒吧里都引得人同情。“这样下个赛季他们还能一直这样烂下去。”  
“我不明白。”另一个热刺球迷往嘴里塞了几根凉掉的薯条，冷油和冷土豆的组合比不上切尔西的后防组合令人失望。“那个俄国人的老婆为什么不把球队卖掉，她现在是个寡妇，球队又不能给她赚钱。”  
“也许是死了老公之后终于明白了足球是件多么有意思的事情。或者是她家里实在没有更多的地方来摆放艺术品，只能把钱花在球队上。”  
坐在角落里的一个年轻人并没有兴趣加入他们的讨论，他面前的桌子上放了一杯喝了一半的啤酒，时不时地抬头看对面几个屏幕上同时转播的球赛。天气逐渐转热，他也没必要保持春季的穿衣习惯，之前挂在脖子上的围巾早就不知道被塞到了哪个衣橱的哪个格子里。他听到吧台那边的几个人大声地讨论球赛，讨论这个城市的“蓝色公敌”，讨论在亡夫那里拿到了球队经营权的女老板，对于他们对话的内容，他不想加以评论，只是又喝了口啤酒。那些人说的有一半道理，另一半则比都市传说还要离谱。  
这是场夜场比赛，临近结束的时候街上已经除了酒吧和投注点没什么商铺开门。金发的年轻人只在酒吧喝了半杯啤酒，这场烦闷的比赛和半杯啤酒并不能使他从收到了长达十五页的审稿意见的痛苦中解脱，于是他摇摇晃晃地（这和酒精摄入量没有关系，他只是坐在自己的办公室里思考如何回复审稿人花了近八个小时，大脑有些缺氧）在酒吧门口的路口拐了个弯，走进了投注点。投注点还开着门，谢天谢地，他进去押了二百镑的“切尔西主教练下个赛季会留任”，赔率超过了一赔十，看来每个清醒的人都相信切尔西的主教练下个赛季该打包滚蛋了。当然，他可不是什么清醒的人，他是个从酒吧出来还要在街上闲逛的“醉汉”。投注点上夜班的工作人员百无聊赖地帮他刷了卡，把他的id和卡还给他，并附赠了一个悲悯的眼神。他低头看了一下那张id，上面写的是“尼尔·努伯特（NEIL NUBROT）”，这是笔值得的投资，毕竟没人想看到麦克斯·巴顿在投注点买自己妈妈的球队主教练在下个赛季还会留任，内幕交易的相关指控就会让他们的律师足够头疼。  
但这只是二百镑，如果他真的赢了，那最终也只是两千镑，还不够付律师费，相信法官和律师也不会找他的麻烦。麦克斯走出投注点，在已经凉下来的夜晚十字路口停留了旁边的烟鬼抽完半根烟的时间，劣质烟草味呛得他恶心。在思考了这半根烟的是回家还是回办公室继续修改回复意见后，他朝着学校的方向走去，他的妈妈应该已经睡了，但是审稿人也许不眠不休。

这是麦克斯·巴顿离开剑桥回到伦敦的第四个年头，也是他读物理学博士的第二年。不像所有人预期的那样，他会像他所在的阶级圈子里的年轻人一样，去牛剑学一些很“形而上”的花哨专业，或者干脆去美国的商学院混日子，回来继承他妈妈的生意。他更喜欢科学，不是所有人都喜欢科学，他读艺术史的妈妈对于科学的态度让他感到疑惑。那个高挑的金发女人知道他要去读物理，深吸了一口气，脸上的表情让他至今都难以忘记。“物理，”她说话的声调像是一个有罪之人去教堂的忏悔室忏悔，面对格栅那边的神父声称自己罪无可赦，“我一直都不喜欢物理，这是你想走的路吗，麦克斯，你可以有很多其他的选择。”  
他母亲，凯瑟琳·巴顿的遣词造句也让他感到迷惑，这只是去选择大学的专业，又不是把自己逼上一条死路。麦克斯·巴顿沉默了两秒钟，依旧不能理解自己的母亲，自从他的父亲失踪、随后被宣判去世之后，他的母亲就很难让人理解。但是这只是物理专业而已，没什么大不了的，没什么重要的，就算他之后后悔，也可以轻易去接手自己母亲的工作或者只靠信托基金就可以衣食无忧。  
“妈，只是去剑桥学物理而已，你就当做是我突然想去玩高空跳伞或者深潜。只不过这次我也许会发现什么能拯救世界的关键理论。”他试图开一个玩笑，随后自己的脸上挂上了一个他自认为完美无缺，可以吸引他们中学一半女生的笑容，但是他看到自己妈妈脸上的表情没有一点变化，依旧是那种好像他下一秒就会坠入悬崖，而她是将他推下去的罪魁祸首一般的表情。“当我什么都没说，也许我根本不是做科学家的材料，但是……”他吞了口口水，“只是三年而已，三年之后也许我想去当个艺术家也说不定。”  
“你最好这样。”凯特生硬地说着，但是下一秒，她向前走了两步，用一个紧紧的拥抱把麦克斯禁锢在自己怀里。麦克斯感觉到她开始流泪，她偶尔会这样，随着时间的推移这种情况只多不少。“我爱你，麦克斯。”她的声音有些哽咽，这让麦克斯手足无措，他不是那种擅长安慰别人的性格，话又说回来，谁又能指望一个还不到十八岁的青少年男孩去安慰自己的母亲，“你是我的全部。”这句话她说过无数遍，无数无数遍，在他小的时候他还很难理解这句话代表着什么，而现在，这句话让他感到一种莫名的恐慌。  
他在剑桥读完了物理学的三年课程，期间他的母亲身体状况每日俱下，伦敦顶尖的医生被请来给她进行诊断。“这很难说。”医生支支吾吾地说着，“现在我们能确定的是这和放射性物质有关，我们不知道她是在什么情况下接触到的……”后续的话他没仔细听，他从剑桥连夜回到伦敦，凯特在门的那一边，他们之间隔着一堵墙，而麦克斯有种不好的感觉，这堵墙也将他和真相隔开了。最终他选择回到伦敦继续学习物理，“麦克斯，”他的母亲呼唤着他的名字，“你是我的一切，我无法想象失去你……”  
“而我就在这里，好好的，哪里也没去。”麦克斯在心里这样想着，但是他什么都没有说。他走过去拥抱自己的母亲，这种情况下，沉默对他们两个都是更好的选择。  
就像现在他选择回到办公室继续回复似乎永远也回复不完的审稿人意见，现在是第十三条，真是一个不吉利的数字，审稿人要他解释一个公式……麦克斯看着自己的电脑屏幕，它上面显示的不再是他写的密密麻麻的对公式的解释，先是变成了刚刚结束的那场切尔西的惨败，后来又变成了一块奇怪的石碑，就像他在离学校不远的大英博物馆见到的那种石碑。  
伦敦大学学院的物理学博士马克斯米利安·巴顿是被自己的导师在第二天敲他的办公室门的时候被敲门声吵醒的。“我居然就这样睡着了。”他嘟嘟囔囔地先看了眼手表，早上八点半，真棒，他的导师破天荒地在十一点之前到了学校，然后起来去给导师开门，完全不顾自己的头发就像一从缺乏修剪的灌木丛。  
导师在门口喊他的名字喊了几次，“麦克斯，开门。”导师的最后一个词还没说完，他就把门用力地打开了，两个人四目相对，气氛变得有些尴尬。“我看到你的办公室灯亮着，昨天没回去？”  
“给审稿人意见写回复。”麦克斯摊了摊手，“写到几点我也忘记了，也许我这个星期就能写完。”他停顿了一下，把积压在心里的那个问题挤了出来，“教授，我想下半年我可以提交毕业论文。”  
“是，没错……你做的研究很出色。”教授的话略显敷衍，但是麦克斯已经习惯了这种敷衍，他的父亲还“活着”的时候，说话的风格和教授现在表现出的这种敷衍相似。麦克斯敏锐地察觉出来，教授在早上找他“聊聊”的目的绝对不是这篇困扰他的论文和十五页的审稿意见。“有件事我想和你谈谈，麦克斯，怎么说……是有人想和你谈谈。”  
这让他心中警铃大作，麦克斯在剑桥期间是个忠实而老派的间谍小说爱好者，一般来说，这种对话的后续发展都是沃克斯豪尔桥那边的某个单位要招募主人公去做一份“平平无奇”的工作。但是这种情节发生的背景不是在剑桥就是在牛津，伦敦，他还没见到一篇这样写的小说。  
而麦克斯在心里也默念着，自己的怀疑只不过是昨天晚上的劣质睡眠和在剑桥看了太多间谍小说的后遗症，没什么大不了的，就像自己当初选择去读物理一样，只不过是一次普通的选择。这次，也只不过会是某个科研经费花不完的研究团队负责人在网上看到了自己发表的关于高激发态重介子的研究论文，想要给自己提供一份工作……  
“当然可以，我最近没什么其他的事情，除了要把给审稿人的回复写完。”麦克斯无所谓地说着，新的实验在上个月就已经完成，数据整理的工作可以拖到他把这一篇论文的“历史遗留问题”处理完，他没有什么不能去和某个PI聊聊的理由。  
教授迟疑了一下，从口袋里掏出一张卡片。真是老套，麦克斯腹诽，现在还有人喜欢用这一套？“这位先生想见你一面，明天晚上九点半，在这里。”他把卡片塞到麦克斯手里，麦克斯看着上面写的地址，是他妈妈会喜欢的一家高档餐厅。“九点半？”他重复了一遍，“晚上？”这听起来不像是PI在给潜在的博士后或者研究员面试时会选择的时间和地点，麦克斯看到过几回之前的博士生在找工作时和老板的面谈，大部分在学校像碗橱一样小的办公室里，偶尔会有慷慨的老板将面试地点选在咖啡馆。但是这种需要提前一个月预约还不一定能约的上的餐厅和晚上九点半的时间，这不正常。  
“教授，”麦克斯的声音中加上了一点怀疑，像他在实验的时候观测到了一个罕见的现象，“我想知道……这是一次学术探讨，没错吧？”  
“我知道的不多。”教授这次给他的回答中没有了先前的敷衍，麦克斯也能看出来这是一个真诚的回答。于是他没继续问，把卡片收到自己的口袋里，谢过了教授，并找了个借口说自己还要继续写回复意见。  
随后的接近三十个小时麦克斯过的坐立不安，那张卡片上只写了一个地址，没有名字，教授也没有告诉他是谁要见他。“应该不会是一次精心策划的绑架。”他又写完了一条针对审稿意见的回复，在重重地敲下一个句号后，他叹了口气。“绑架我，最后最大的输家还是保险公司。”  
周一晚上九点半，任何一个脑子清醒的人都不会认为这是一个合适的、恰当的时间去和一位PI在人均消费超过一百镑的餐厅里谈工作。就像没人会在切尔西刚刚在主场经历了一场面对水晶宫的惨败之后还会花二百镑下注球队下赛季还会和主教练续约。  
而麦克斯·巴顿就是那一个会做出这种赌注的人。  
他在赴约之前特意回了一次家，换一身适合去那种地方和一个连名字都不知道的人见面的衣服。凯特在家里，看着他放下装着电脑的背包，快步走上楼去楼上的浴室里洗澡，半个小时后换了一身平时去学校的时候绝对不会出现的打扮。凯特依旧在空旷的客厅里看着一本似乎永远不会看完的小说，麦克斯有自己的直觉，他的妈妈根本不是在看书，而是假借看书的名义悄悄地观察他的一举一动。他知道自己现在就像去和某个不知名的美女约会，为了打消凯特对这件事的怀疑，他决定先做出行动。  
“妈。”他的声音不大，凯特缓慢地放下自己手里的书，坐在单人沙发上看着他，而她甚至不需要抬头。“我要出去见一个人，是我的导师给我应下的邀约。”  
麦克斯以为把自己的导师搬出来可以让他的母亲消除顾虑，但是他的计划没有达到预期的效果。凯特脸上是那种混杂着不信任的焦虑，这几年这种表情越来越多地出现在她脸上，而麦克斯以为自从他的父亲消失以来，这种焦虑就会在他母亲身上消散。  
“我希望你不会和什么奇怪的人去见面。”  
“放心，我想这可能是教授帮我联系了一份工作，你知道，我还有大半年就可以提交论文，运气好的话明年这个时候我就能拿到博士学位。谁知道我想不想去做一个科学家，还是说我改变了主意想去做一个艺术家。”  
他走过去，在他母亲的脸颊上亲了一下，像他还没离开家去剑桥时的那样。“我如果做了科学家，说不定能改变世界。”他说着这种敷衍的话，谁都知道，科学家不一定能改变世界，改变世界的也许不是科学家。听到他这么说之后，凯特抬起眼盯着他，像玻璃珠一样的眼睛里面是他读不懂的内容。“改变世界要付出很多代价，而我不希望……”  
“我该走了，晚安，妈。”他打断了凯特的话，匆匆消失在了门口。

麦克斯·巴顿到餐厅的时候是晚上九点二十，他面对询问他是否有预定的侍者说出了自己的名字，并解释了一句有人约他在这里见面。这是句废话，而侍者也非常职业地什么都没有说，只是示意他跟随自己的引领，到一张不起眼的小桌子旁坐下。  
他等的有点不耐烦，之前他也不是没来过这里，不过是和妈妈一起，他也不觉得这间餐厅提供的食物值得他们付的账单上的那一串数字。随后他几乎是每隔两分钟就低头看一次表，直到九点四十分的时候，约他来这里的人才姗姗来迟。麦克斯抬头看着他，犹豫了一秒要不要站起来和他握手，而对方用眼神示意他坐着就好。于是他坐在那里一动不动，只有眼神落在这个黑皮肤的大块头身上，打量着对方身上的每一个细节。  
“马克斯米利安·巴顿博士。”坐在他对面的人准确无误地报出了他的名字，这在他的意料之中，而且麦克斯认为这个家伙也一定看了自己的简历。他点了点头，“是的，不，我现在还不是’博士’，只能算得上是’博士生’，我还没有拿到学位。而您是……”  
“你不需要知道这件事。”麦克斯听着他说话的口音，判断出了这位约他在这里见面的人是美国人。而现在是个全球化的时代，他在心里的猜想并不能因为这是一位有着美国口音的人而被打消。“还是说你希望我给你一个假名好用于称呼，尼尔·努伯特先生？”  
他又将棋子在自己假设的棋盘中往前推了一步。“是军情六处还是他们的老邻居？”麦克斯用一种开玩笑的口吻将假设抛出，这是一张偏僻的桌子，他可以确定自己的话不会被别人听到。“我以为这种招募都会在剑桥或者牛津进行，我已经离开剑桥好几年了，不知道自己还在招募系统的名单上。”  
“不，我们不是军情六处或者五处。”  
“真是遗憾，我可是勒卡雷的忠实读者。”麦克斯有些夸张地耸了耸肩，脸上也作出了一个虚假的表情。他悄悄地观察着对方的表现，就像凯特在假装读书时观察自己时一样。他看到对方脸上的表情中混杂了一点不易被察觉的苦涩，这又是什么，麦克斯不能理解这种苦涩，是军情六处曾经怎样伤害了这个美国人吗？“那是什么，美军所属的什么秘密研究基地？你看了我的论文吗？我得明年才能拿到博士学位，你们美国人真的是太心急了。”提到论文，麦克斯有点兴奋，他对于自己研究的高激发态重介子的强衰变属性非常自信，之前的实验给了他想要的结果，他认为自己终于有了可以用自己的研究改变世界的机会。  
“不，你不需要拿到博士学位，你有物理学硕士的学位就够了。”对方停顿了一下，“而你不会继续读下去。”  
“我不喜欢你这么自信的说话方式。”既然对方没有和自己兜圈子，麦克斯也就学起了对方的样子。这时侍者过来，询问他们是否要点些饮料。  
“苏打水，和一杯少加点金酒的金汤力。”还没等麦克斯说话，对方就已经替他做好了决定。麦克斯张了张嘴，却发现这的确是自己想点的单。“你怎么知道。”他没什么好气地说着，这个美国人从一开始就知道的比他多得多，美国人看他就像看一本摊开的书。“我想我的档案、我的消费记录或者是任何你们能挖掘出来的信息里不包括这一点。”  
“你一直都喜欢这种口味，以后也是。”美国人说这点的时候声音里有点悲伤，“本来我想点一杯健怡可乐，但是我不确定伦敦的餐厅里是否会提供。”  
“他们会提供的，而且会在心里默默地吐槽你是个愚蠢的美国人，但是脸上还是挂着完美的笑。”麦克斯解答了美国人的疑问。“还是不准备告诉我你的名字，你来见我是要做什么，还是说你只是想请我喝杯水？”  
“我想见你，尼尔。”美国人用了他在从事某些“非法”勾当的时候会用的假名，这是否也暗示着他们的这次见面也和他利用内幕消息赌博一样上不得台面。“然后我要提供给你一个工作机会。如果你一定要知道我的一个名字，这是我这次来伦敦的身份。但是无知是我们的武器，也是保护我们的一种方式。”美国人从口袋里掏出一张名片，放在桌子上，推到了麦克斯这边。麦克斯拿起了那张小小的方形卡片，“詹姆斯·帕特，真是个俗气的名字。”  
“你不能要求所有人像你一样对假名那么有想象力，尼尔。”美国人又用了他的假名，这时侍者把他们两个的饮料端了上来。“那你在做调查的时候没调查出来我其实一直不喜欢这家餐厅？”麦克斯用手拿着玻璃杯，但是他没有喝水的想法。  
“哦，这真的是在我的了解范围之外了，我以为凯特喜欢的餐厅你也会喜欢。”  
很好，这个美国人说出了一个关键的信息。麦克斯在心里暗暗地想着，这个家伙对自己熟悉的程度和一些很难在“情报”系统中获取的信息总要有一个途径，而这个途径就是凯瑟琳，他的妈妈。现在他开始在心中猜测这个人和凯特的关系，他可从来没听说过自己的妈妈有一个美国男朋友，当然，前男友或者暧昧对象也没有。略带一点人身攻击地说，麦克斯继续打量着坐在对面的美国人，如果这个家伙真的和凯特有私情，那他真的要怀疑自己妈妈拥有的艺术史学位到底有没有带给她出色的审美，这个家伙、自己的父亲和他知道的妈妈的前男友们可都算不上是外表帅气。  
“不，我一直都不喜欢这里，我只是陪妈妈过来……”  
“她很爱你，你是她的全部。”  
麦克斯稍稍笑了笑，“我们的詹姆斯·不是邦德先生，如果我们再兜圈子，我们可能会等到明天早上都聊不完。你想给我一份什么工作，一份改变世界却不用博士学位的工作？”  
“我不需要你做一个科学家，我需要你做一个……”他说到这里的时候停顿了一下，喝了一口不是健怡可乐的苏打水，“士兵。”这个词被美国人说出来，吓了麦克斯一跳。  
“哦……这可不在我的职业规划里。”  
“你是安德烈·赛塔尔的儿子。”美国人指出了一个他想要否认，但是也无法否认的真相。“世界需要你去拯救它，从你的父亲手里。”  
“我父亲已经死了。至少警察是这么说的，他死了。但是谁也没找到他的尸体。你是想说我父亲其实没死，他就像詹姆斯·邦德电影里的反派角色一样，藏在什么秘密基地里准备毁灭世界？这故事太老套了，就像是达斯维达和卢克·天行者一样。我对于当天行者没什么兴趣。”  
美国人没说话，他又从装名片的那个口袋里拿出了另一张卡片，上面是用铅笔写下的几个字母，“TENET”，下面是一串电话号码，一看就像是在机场买的预付费电话卡。“不是从现在的’反派’手中拯救世界，而是在某个未来，回到过去从你父亲手中将世界改变。”  
“你让我感到迷惑。我不知道你在说什么。”麦克斯这样说，却还是把那张写了奇怪拉丁语单词和电话号码的卡片收好。  
“你是物理学硕士，应该比我当时理解一切要快得多。”  
“我是物理学’博士生’，如果你们不那么着急，我会拿到理论物理学的博士学位。”  
“如果你想继续和我聊这份工作的问题，我们应该找一个……更合适的地方，而今天我还有其他工作要做。”  
“忙着去杀人还是忙着拯救世界，詹姆斯·不是邦德先生？”  
美国人朝他笑了笑，起身向他说了声道歉和晚安后离开了这家餐厅。麦克斯看着美国人的背影，一口气把手里那杯根本没喝的加了一点点金酒的汤力水喝完。

麦克斯思索再三，还是给美国人打了电话，电话响了七八声那边才有人接听。“嗨，我们的詹姆斯·不是邦德先生，或者今天是随便什么先生，我想……听听你给我的工作邀约。”  
“我知道你会打过来的，尼尔，我一直都知道。”美国人的声音听起来有些疲惫，麦克斯低头看了眼自己的手表，现在是上午九点钟，他就在自己的办公室里，这是标准的工作时间，难道美国人还在按照美国的作息时间生活吗？“我们可以谈一谈，但是我希望是在一个……不会被人跟踪或者监视的安全地方。”  
“我有个绝妙的主意。”一个想法在麦克斯脑子里逐渐形成，“但是我不确定你作为美国人会喜欢这个想法。”  
他们的第二次见面选在了一个人非常多，但是也适合隐藏自己的地方，这里有无数摄像机、记者的镜头或者手机摄像头，而麦克斯给出的理由是“最危险的地方也是最安全的地方”。这是斯坦福桥球场的包厢，包厢曾经属于球队的俄罗斯老板，现在属于老板的寡妇和儿子，麦克斯知道今天凯特不会来斯坦福桥看球，这间包厢也就成了谈生意的绝佳场所。如果有人看到他和一个美国人在一起，也只会以为是一场无趣的社交活动或商业邀约。  
“我父亲还是球队老板的时候，他只喜欢那些帅气的金发前锋，不管适合不适合球队都要重金挖过来。”麦克斯看着球场上的情况，对明显兴趣缺缺的美国人解释着，“但是现在的西班牙前锋更适合这支队伍。我承认我妈妈也许不会签下什么能做’海报男孩’的球星，她在对男人的审美上总是差我父亲一截。”他认为自己话里有话，在揶揄旁边的美国人，他也希望美国人听出来了他的弦外之音。  
“你父亲去世后，凯特把球队经营的很不错。”美国人坐在他旁边的座位上，没接他的话茬，脖子上还煞有介事地搭了条似乎是在球场的纪念品商店临时买来的围巾。麦克斯意味深长地看了他一眼，眼神里都是“得了吧，你们美国人懂什么足球”的意思。他耸了耸肩，“妈妈总是有法子，她不是那种只会靠家族或者男人生存的女人。”  
“她是个令人敬佩的女士，”美国人说，“她有一个士兵都可能不具有的勇气。”  
这可不是评价自己“情人”的话，麦克斯一边打量着旁边连名字都不知道的美国人一边想，“你认识我妈妈多久了。”他本来不想问这个问题，但是这句话就像是不受他的大脑控制一样从嘴里滑了出来。还没等美国人回答，他听见了熟悉的脚步声，随后是非常没有礼貌非常粗鲁的一声响，门被打开了。  
麦克斯像看BBC编排的最没有营养的家庭伦理剧一样看着自己的妈妈站在门口，朝着他旁边的美国人一步一步走过来，而美国人像被吓到了一样赶忙起身。“凯特，真的是好久不见。”美国人这么说，麦克斯翻了个白眼，这台词太老套了，他在无数肥皂剧中听到过久别重逢的男女主人公说这句话，随后就是更老套的，拥抱，接吻，混杂着鼻涕眼泪——  
正当麦克斯翘着脚准备看肥皂剧的时候，接下来的一幕让他确定这不仅仅是肥皂剧，还是狗血肥皂剧，他的妈妈给了美国人一个响亮的耳光。  
“这可真疼。”麦克斯在心里想着，“那个美国佬一定做了很多对不起凯特的事情，才会让妈妈这么生气。不知道是出轨还是骗了她钱，或者是一边出轨一边骗了她很多钱。”  
“我一直以为这一天不会发生。”凯特的声音听起来像一头愤怒的母狮子，当麦克斯还小的时候，他们在非洲见到过狮群，只是远远地看，向导对他们说过，母狮的愤怒同样可怕。“你来招募麦克斯，你来招募我的儿子！”  
看来我搞错了重点，麦克斯这样想，放下翘起的腿，迟疑着要不要站起来。  
“我很抱歉，凯特，但是已经发生的事情是不会改变的。”


	2. Chapter 2

“进球的是我们的9号——”包厢外面，球场的观众们爆发出海啸一般的欢呼声。DJ依旧放着每次球队进球时都会用的那段音乐，让全场支持这支蓝色球队的球迷们一起高呼进球功臣的名字。

然而在包厢里面，切尔西1：0领先的欢乐气氛完全没有影响到内部剑拔弩张的紧张感。麦克斯原本还想探出头去看看外面是不是球队又乘胜追击发动了一场快速反击，但是看到凯特脸上的表情，他默默地收起了这种想法。现在凯特占据了包厢里绝对中心的位置，她修长的腿像刚才麦克斯那样翘着，一只手撑着头，歪着头看着，不，用盯着更好，坐在麦克斯旁边的美国人。麦克斯开始怀疑现在包厢里在坐的三个人中到底谁才是那个熟悉无数种审讯方式，包括把人的牙齿拔掉，拔指甲和水刑这些绝对违反人道主义精神的酷刑的秘密特工，反正不是我，麦克斯这样想，也不是坐在他旁边现在像个听话的小学生一样的美国人。

“我想我们之中得有个人先开始说话。”先说话的是凯特，她的脸色依旧不太好，麦克斯不确定她有在好好吃药。医生已经无数次给过他警告，凯特的情况不乐观，他可能没有太多时间能陪她在一起。“我承认，这和我想象中的重逢并不一样。”她盯着美国人的脸，眼神像一把刀，要在他身上开一个洞。

“没错。”美国人的声音中很明显地夹杂了紧张，“如果我能重新做一次选择，我会请你去你喜欢的餐厅共进晚餐，凯特……你今天晚上能否……”

“我今天晚上没空。”凯特生硬地否决了美国人还没说出口的提议。“我从未像现在这样，希望你能在餐厅的厨房里被五六个保镖痛揍一顿。”她从牙缝里把这些词挤出来，声音嘶嘶的像吐信子的蛇。“她平时可不是这么说话。”麦克斯在心里小声地评价着凯特说话的方式，在他的印象里，他的母亲总是缺乏攻击性，至少不是当着他的面。

“那我希望你给你的保镖们买了高额的医疗保险。”美国人依旧在试图活跃气氛，但是他没意识到自己说的笑话一点也不好笑，至少在麦克斯这个英国人听来不好笑。

“你准备招募我的儿子，加入你们那个危险的组织。”凯特用了陈述句，她对于这件事似乎一点疑问都没有。“你进行到哪一步了，对他说他要回到过去去阻止自己的死鬼爹毁灭地球？”

听到凯特的这番话，麦克斯睁大了眼，他想说点什么，却只是张了张嘴，没有发出任何声音。她和美国人一样，对于未来似乎比他知道的要多得多。麦克斯看着自己的母亲，想要从她的表情中得到答案。当这一切的希望落空之后，他又转向美国人那一边，但从美国人那里他依旧没有得到任何答案。

“麦克斯。”凯特说话的声音像是麦克斯在中学时候在舞台上表演的那些老套的莎士比亚悲剧中的主人公，“我和……这位先生有些事要聊。”

他本来想装傻，装作自己没有明白自己母亲已经算得上是明示的逐客令，在这间气氛紧张到一根火柴擦燃的火花都能引发一场大爆炸的包厢里再多呆上一分钟，这样他也就能离所谓的真相更近一分钟。当然用时间单位来度量距离是不恰当的一种做法，但是他在这一瞬间却只能想到这样的搭配。

“麦克斯。”他的母亲又重复了一遍他的名字，语气加强了几分。麦克斯从她的声音中听出了这个单词背后的意思“不容质疑”。他慢悠悠地从座位上站起来，又看了眼坐在他旁边的美国人，美国人也抬头看着他。“尼尔。”他说的是另一个名字，这让麦克斯有了一秒钟的迟疑，为什么这个来历不明的美国人如此执着于这个他大多数情况下是用于在投注点买切尔西相关的赌注时的假名。“我想我们有机会可以继续聊聊。”

“是啊，有机会。”他小声地说着，回避着美国人的目光。而他能够感受到美国人的眼神依旧黏在自己身上，像一块顽固而无法摆脱的污渍。

包厢的门被打开，又被关上。球场上又传来一阵欢呼，DJ依旧播放着熟悉的进球后歌曲。“梅开二度，我们的神——”那个名字被再一次高呼三遍。

“他们很虔诚，不是吗？”凯特看了一眼窗外，眼神里却是满不在乎。“把进球的球员当成这个球场上的神一般崇拜，他们相信……就像你相信发生过的事情不能被改变一样。”

“我想纠正你一点，凯特。”美国人的身体微微前倾，双手交叠放在一起，“这句话并不是我说的。”

“但这又有什么关系。”她轻轻叹了口气，这阵叹息似乎不能被任何人察觉到。“你根本也不想去改变，也不想去拥有另一个可能性。”

“你是什么时候知道的。”他抛出一个模棱两可的问题，收获了凯特一个犀利的眼神。当包厢里只剩下他们两个人的时候，凯特卸下了防备的盔甲，露出藏在其中的疲倦和无奈。“知道什么？”她用一个反问句作为回答，蓝色眼睛依旧注视着他。让美国人一瞬间有一种他们现在回到了过去，回到了在那家麦克斯从来都不喜欢的餐厅中听凯特讲述自己悲惨而绝望的婚姻生活的那一刻。“是你在招募麦克斯，还是尼尔就是我的儿子？”

“两者都是。”

她用一声短促的轻笑打破了持续不到半分钟的沉默。“我有自己的一些消息来源，尤其是经历过那些之后，我总得有些法子来……”她没继续说这个话题，“至于尼尔，我知道真相比你想象的时间要早得多。”

“是他告诉你的？”

凯特摇了摇头，美国人察觉到了她之前如金子一般的头发也在随着时间的流逝而变得花白。“他什么都没有说，但是我能感觉到，而且我能感觉到……他并没有像你一样回来。”

现在是美国人再次陷入了沉默，他的叹息声要比凯特的大得多。“你有非常敏锐的直觉，而这种直觉并不一定都是好事。无知在某些时候能够保护我们，你不该知道的太多。”

“这不是’我’拥有敏锐的直觉。”那个带有一点嘲讽的笑再次出现在凯特的脸上，她回避着美国人看向她的目光，“这是一个母亲拥有的直觉，当我知道他就是我的儿子……当我在这些年中看着他一点一点接近我能够肯定的那个假设。我多希望你就只是存在于我过去中的一个人，永远不会再次出现。”

“故事已经被写完了，凯特。”

“你是想说’骰子已经落下’，是吗，而我最终会在某一天失去我的儿子，无论一开始我做过多少努力来保护我的儿子，都没有意义。”

“原谅我，我的拉丁文一直都不好。”

“如果我能阻止你，如果我现在真的阻止你。”她蓝色眼睛的目光又一次回到了美国人身上，时间的流逝为他们两个都留下了无法消除的痕迹，也许时间行进的方向可以被改变，但是累加在一起的时间总是那样。“我需要付出什么样的代价？”

“代价……”他小声重复着这个词，“这代价也许没有一个人能够独自承担。凯特，我们讨论的不是未来，我们讨论的是已经写好的过去。”

“去他的该死的过去！”凯特的声音忽然提高到像外面听到切尔西又进了一个球的忠实球迷发出的欢呼声一样的高度，“你总是说过去无法被改变，但是现在你明明是在告诉我，未来也是无法被改变的既定事实。”

“在某种意义上，是的。”他深吸了一口气，鼓起勇气直面凯特想要将他撕碎的眼神。“我们只能去发现它们。”

“告诉我，自称是主宰这一切的人，也就是你，告诉我，我会不会看着我的儿子死去。”

“这我不知道。”他选择将真相隐藏，凯特将不会看到那一幕，而他是看到这一幕的那个可怜人。

麦克斯在离开包厢后没有直接去停车场开车或者告诉凯特的司机让他把自己送回家，相反，他在综合采访区停留了一阵，和随队的记者聊了两句无关痛痒的话，凯特或者那个美国人依旧没有露面，看来他像挨到那两个人的对话结束再从美国人口中套出点什么有用的内容的计划落空了。他低头看了眼自己的手表，他可没有自己父亲之前的习惯，用智能穿戴设备随时监控自己的健康状况。现在距离比赛结束还有半个多小时的时间，切尔西已经大幅领先，他呆在这里也没有意义。

但是现在他可以确定的一点是，他的母亲凯特的确和这个来历不明的美国人相识，却不是他想象的那种三流爱情故事中的关系。通过那两个人的对话，他似乎也隐隐约约察觉出了他的母亲知道这个美国人所属的无论是哪个国家的组织，而他现在一无所知，只是知道美国人要拉他下水。

他甚至不知道水下有什么在等着他。

他再次拒绝了凯特的司机要送他回家的邀约，（“麦克斯，我觉得我应该按照夫人的指示送你回去。”司机这样说，因为在家里他非常反感别人称呼他为“少爷”或者“年轻的主人”，所有的人都叫他麦克斯。）去停车场自己开车回去。还好他没赶在球赛结束的时候回家，要不然混乱的交通状况会成为他今天的又一个噩梦。美国人一定会给他再打电话，或者他先忍不住去给美国人打电话，无论哪种情况，他都会和这个美国人再次“好好谈谈”，关于那份美国人言之凿凿的工作邀约，关于美国人和他母亲凯特奇怪的关系。麦克斯这样想着，伸手打开了车上的广播，当地电台报道了一场奇怪的车祸，一位居住在伦敦的犹太商人开的豪车被忽然逆行驶入公路的轿车掀翻在公路上，造成了惨不忍睹的大拥堵。警方没有找到逃逸的轿车司机，而犹太商人在医院里停止了心跳。

“奇怪的车祸。”麦克斯嘟囔着，随手换了一个频道，在这个新频道中播放的是没人愿意听的口水歌。

这个晚上出乎麦克斯意料的是他睡得格外好，没有各种乱七八糟的噩梦来侵扰他。他不知道凯特是什么时候回来的，当早上他被忠实的闹钟叫醒，到楼下挂着白色窗帘的餐厅去吃早餐的时候看到凯特已经坐在了桌旁，手边是一杯咖啡。女佣殷切地过来问他是像往常一样喝一杯咖啡还是一杯茶，他只是说了句“什么都可以”，一杯咖啡就被摆了上来。他一边嚼着索然无味的早餐（今天厨师做的炒蛋依旧不合他的口味）一边悄悄抬眼观察着正在他对面拿着便携设备看电子报纸的凯特，想要从她脸上的表情中挖出一点昨天他离开包厢后她和美国人对话的蛛丝马迹。

“妈。”他还是没有压抑住自己的好奇心，“你认识那个美国人。”这个陈述句和凯特冲进包厢里对美国人说的话语气如出一辙。

“是的。”凯特没有否认，同时她也没有看向麦克斯。“但是我不希望你认识他。”

“他做了什么？”麦克斯的语气轻柔了下来，“或者……他将会做什么？”

“麦克斯，你是物理学硕士。”凯特终于转过脸来，她用一种夹杂着悲伤的表情看向他，“你能否告诉我，有没有一种物质造成的伤害能随着时间越来越大，而不是渐渐愈合？”

“这实际上不是我现在的研究专长。”物理学博士生诚实地放下了自己手中的餐具，摊了摊手，“如果你说的这种物质的确存在，那我只能说在这种情况下，我们在讨论的是逆熵……”他还没说完，又看了一眼他母亲的表情，“妈，你不是在和我讨论物理，是吗。”他从餐椅上站起来，走到凯特身边。他的母亲是一个高挑的女人，因此他不需要怎么低头就能看着那双和他自己相似的玻璃珠般的眼睛。麦克斯伸出手，攥住了凯特放在餐桌上的左手。“如果你是在讨论那个家伙曾经对你造成的伤害……妈，他已经死了，他已经死了很多很多年，他不会再回来了。”

出乎他的意料，凯特挣开了他的手，只让麦克斯留下了一个惊愕的表情。“不，即使他死了……有些伤害还在持续。而我现在意识到……”她再一次叹息，“我不是一个单纯的受害者，我也是这场阴谋的推动者。”

“你不如卖掉球队。”麦克斯像半开玩笑一般地说着，“那是他买下来的球队，你不必继续做你没有兴趣的事情。如果这会让你想起他，你不如把球队卖掉。”

他在凯特的脸上看到了一个无奈的笑，她放下手中的移动终端，麦克斯也能趁机瞥一眼凯特正在看的新闻的标题——亿万富翁在伦敦因离奇车祸丧命。这是他昨天在广播中听到的那起事故，犹太富豪被逆行的轿车撞死，直觉告诉他这不是一场普通的事故，但如果说这是一场暗杀，又未免太过高调。“我需要这支球队。”她的笑容消散了，“我需要让媒体知道我是切尔西的老板，是那个该死的俄罗斯寡头的寡妇，这样我不会在莫名其妙死掉之后也无人知晓。”

“妈，告诉我那个美国人是谁。如果你早就认识他，我会慎重考虑他给我的工作邀约。我不会去冒险……至少不是在你还需要我的时候。”

“不，你会答应他的邀约，就像他说的，过去发生了的事情是一定会发生的。”

凯特的反常让麦克斯有些惴惴不安，他没有去办公室，今天他也没有答疑课的任务，给审稿人的回复可以等，他相信那个啰里啰嗦的审稿人不会在他偷懒一天的情况下就像被海浪翻涌而起的泡沫一样忽然消失的无影无踪。但是他还是频繁地查看学校的邮箱，里面塞满了各种引用提醒和他所上的答疑课上的本科生发来的作业邮件。其中一个本科生还发了一封长长的邮件去和他探讨一个天马行空的想法，“反吴质”，他盯着那个被拼错的单词，摇了摇头。本来他想给这个本科生回复“在和电影社团的家伙们拍低成本科幻片之前先把单词拼对”，但是他想了想，还是没有回复这封邮件。

当他看下一封学生邮件的时候，一个不显示号码的电话打了进来，他猜这应该是那个美国人。

“你好，尼尔，我想我们可以有时间聊一聊。”

“我希望你还喜欢切尔西的比赛。”他没直接回答美国人的话，选择了另一个角度来开启他们的聊天，“所以我们的不是邦德先生现在终于有时间了，从拯救世界中喘一口气？”

“我今天一整天都有时间，这次还是你来定地方，我们聊一聊。顺便说，我从来都看不懂足球比赛。”

麦克斯将他们的第三次见面选在了千禧桥，这算是个伦敦的地标建筑，就是离地铁站有一段距离，而他猜美国人不会开车过来。他在桥上吹了一会儿风，金色的头发被河面上吹来的风揉得乱七八糟。过了大约半个小时，这个美国人对于时间的态度让他怀疑美国人是不是从来不懂“守时”是什么意思，美国人才从圣保罗教堂那边朝他走过来，而他就站在教堂和现代艺术馆的中间位置，倚靠着白色的栏杆。

“我想你今天有一个新名字。”麦克斯看着他，朝他扯出一个笑来。美国人先是一愣，“乔治，如果你一定要知道。”这是他给出的回答。

“嗯……今天是’乔治·不是史迈利’先生，我很高兴你看了勒·卡雷的经典作品，那下一次你是不是该走美国人的路线，’伊森·不是亨特’先生？”

“如果派拉蒙愿意让伊森·亨特是黑人，我很愿意在大银幕上奉献我的表演。”他站到麦克斯的旁边，面向圣保罗大教堂。今天的天气还是那么糟，泰晤士河之上的天空和河水一样都是令人不悦的铁灰色。“它让我想起国会山。”他冷不丁地来了这么一句，惹得麦克斯用一种怀疑的眼神看着他，又看了一眼他所看的那栋建筑，伦敦的经典地标。“你应该说国会山让你想起它，你去过国会山？你为美国政府工作？”

“尼尔，”他再次说了这个名字，麦克斯已经习惯了美国人用假名称呼他，既然他无力改变美国人，那就只能接受这个现实。“你有物理学的学位，你能否相信会有人在汽车爆炸中冻伤？”

这和凯特问过他的那个问题如出一辙，麦克斯马上抓住了这个细节，他侧过身，看着美国人，双手揣在毛呢外套的口袋里。“我当然相信，我还相信有一种物质，它造成的伤害不会随着时间的流逝而渐渐愈合，而是会越来越深。”

这次惊讶的变成了美国人，“是凯特告诉你的？”他这样问，麦克斯脸上出现了一个胜利者般的笑容，“不，不是凯特，她只是对我说了这样一句话，那么说……真的有这种物质，或者说，是一种逆熵现象？”

“我没有什么物理学素养，但是我想我们的科学家能够对你进行解释。她当时给我的忠告是不要试图去理解它……我想她不相信我的文化水平。”

“曾经有一些很大胆的假设，”麦克斯缓缓地说，“我看过预印本的论文，他们假设了一个算法，通过这个算法可以……”他做了一个手势，一开始两个手掌相向，随后他交叉了双手，两只手的手背相向，“让我们的时间流向，包括热量传递方向发生反转，就像是在公路上逆行开车。”

麦克斯一边说一边仔细地观察着今天是乔治·不是史迈利先生的表情变化，他可以确定那场离奇的车祸和美国人有关，因为当他说到逆行这个词的时候，美国人在回避他的目光。“但是那只是一个非常疯狂的假设，我们很难去真的证实或者证伪，所以……这项研究就像科幻小说一样，吸引人，但是很难。”

“我可以告诉你，尼尔，这是真的，这不是一项疯狂的假设。我曾经差点在一场汽车爆炸中被冻死。”

“那真是一个特殊的体验，我这辈子都不想经历。”他笑了笑，“我没想到我们的科学实现了如此跨越式的发展，这令我印象深刻，看来我自己的研究实在是太过保守。”

“不是我们。”美国人纠正了他的话，“是未来的人类。”

“未来的事情我们又怎么能知道……未来，未来有很多种可能。也许我们现在的一个看似漫不经心的决定就会彻底改变我们的未来。”

“是未来的他们告诉了过去的我们有关这一切。”

“’他们’能够回到过去……然后告诉我们，未来是已经决定好的，我们无论做什么都只不过是在遵循着那条看不到的铁轨前行？”

“你可以这样理解。”

麦克斯没说话，他抿着嘴沉默着，现在在他们身边回荡的声音就只剩下熙熙攘攘的游客的交谈声和他们脚下不停流动的河水激起的波浪声。美国人觉得有些尴尬，于是问麦克斯哪里有咖啡馆，他可以请麦克斯喝一杯咖啡。

“我不知道你对艺术品感不感兴趣，我提议我们去现代艺术馆的咖啡馆，如果你对艺术品不感兴趣，那我们也可以透过咖啡馆的玻璃窗看到圣保罗大教堂。你所谓的’山寨国会山’。”

美国人像是想起了什么一样，“艺术品，我从来都不懂这些东西。”他脸上挂起了一个自嘲的笑，“但我希望那里能提供不错的浓缩咖啡。”

“那你会失望的。”

现代艺术馆里的游客并不多，麦克斯和美国人坐在靠近玻璃窗的座位旁，两杯浓缩咖啡，这是美国人点的单，麦克斯承认自己并不太喜欢喝咖啡，而他又不能在艺术馆的咖啡厅里喝酒。“听你刚才的描述，”他将话题扯回到了他们刚刚停止的地方，就好像刚刚的时间被越过了一般，“我应该在你这里获得一份科研岗位的工作，而不是像你说的，做一名士兵。”

“我也希望是这样。”美国人放低了自己的声音，他也放下了手里的白色陶瓷杯子，“我只能希望……但我还是招募你做了一名士兵。”

“你说的好像你的招募已经完成了一样。”

“在某一个时间，它的确已经完成了，而我现在还不知道。”

麦克斯喝完了自己的那一小杯浓缩咖啡，他一直都不喜欢这种咖啡的味道，没有什么特别的原因。他向美国人那边凑了凑，美国人甚至能在他蓝色的眼睛中看到自己的身影。“告诉我，如果’他们’能回到过去来告诉我们未来发生的事，那你是否曾经回到过过去，我们的’今天是乔治’先生。”

美国人点了点头，没有多说什么。这给了麦克斯一种莫名的信心，他相信自己可以从这个美国人嘴里套出更多有用的信息，无论这些信息是多么危险，他的好奇心已经快要将他吞没。

“如果你回到过去，遇到了过去的我，”他甚至开起了玩笑，“记得告诉’尼尔·努伯特’先生一些内幕交易信息。”

“不，我不会告诉你什么内幕交易信息，尼尔，我会告诉你小心身边的危险。”

“那你有什么想告诉现在的我的消息吗？”

“我们看似有很多选择，而事实上我们没有什么选择，只是被选择推着往前走。”

“你是在否定自由意志，拉普拉斯的信徒们会不高兴的。”麦克斯，或者说尼尔，冷笑了一下，他的双手交叠在一起，形成了一个奇怪的手势，他注意到美国人看着他的手势，表情更加奇怪了。“那你有什么想对未来的我说的话吗？”

美国人脸上的表情变成了痛苦，这让尼尔确定美国人一定隐瞒了什么真相，而这真相与时间有关。“谢谢你救了我，还有……所有的一切……我很抱歉。”


	3. Chapter 3

“你说我救了你。”麦克斯脸上的笑容说不上是自嘲，但也不够友善，“什么时候，我怎么救了你？”

“很多次，我不能对你说详细的内容，因为那对你来说还未曾发生。”美国人看着他，又是那种让麦克斯有点看厌了的表情，就好像他下一秒就要死状凄惨地出现在他的面前一样。麦克斯又扯了扯自己的嘴角，这个笑容可称不上好看，甚至有些刻薄。“但是我可以对你说，你在一场汽车爆炸中救了我，那时我差点因为冻伤死掉。”

“为什么你不能告诉我细节。”麦克斯没有去追究为什么这个美国人会在汽车爆炸中冻伤，而自己又怎么像一个超级英雄一般拯救这个美国人于水火之中。不过说真的，他们两个之中，明明是这个美国人看起来更像是什么无所不能的CIA特工（而麦克斯也真的怀疑这个美国人真的和兰利有什么关系），他自己是个科学家，至少他现在是真的这么认为。“细节不会杀人。”

“事实上，细节会。”美国人依旧用让他浑身不舒服的方式盯着他，样子像要在他身上开个洞，不是用子弹，是用眼神。“不要小看这种暗示的力量，如果我说你会在某个时刻救我，当那个时刻真正来临的时候，你的选择会被这过去的暗示所左右。这就是为什么我们会说无知是一件很好的工具，它会在我们都想不到的时候保护我们。”

“那你说我会被你招募，也是这种道理？”

“如果你感兴趣，可以去这个地址……”美国人抓过了放在桌子上的纸巾，用包里的一支圆珠笔在上面匆匆写了一个蓝色的地址，麦克斯曾经去过这里，当然是以学术交流的名义，他希望这次也是一样。“这里的人能更好地给你解释，当然比我专业的多。”

麦克斯迅速地抓过了那张餐巾，随便叠了叠塞进自己的外套口袋里。“你应该先祈祷我不会在洗衣服的时候忘记把它拿出去。”他做了个鬼脸，现在那个地址似乎从来也没有存在过一样。

“你的外套需要干洗，尼尔，”美国人一针见血地拆穿了他的这番话背后的可怕假设只不过是虚张声势，“而且你的衣服都是被家里的佣人拿去洗的。这就意味着……我不希望别人看到这个地址和你之间有任何联系。”

“这是个研究机构，我也许是去那里开会，或者做实验。我不像你一样，间谍先生，我去研究机构是真的去做研究，而不是去偷窃或者杀人。”

“你对我的认知还真是残忍。”美国人学着他的样子轻轻地笑了笑，“要再来一杯咖啡吗，尼尔？”

“如果你请客的话，我不介意自己的咖啡因再多一点。”

美国人从座位上起来，去吧台又点了两杯浓缩咖啡。麦克斯趁机从口袋里又掏出来那张已经皱皱巴巴的纸巾，观察着美国人写下的蓝色字母们，他写“E”的方式看起来有点眼熟，但是麦克斯又想不起来自己在哪里见过。过了没一会儿，美国人端着两杯咖啡回来了。他把其中一杯推到麦克斯面前，麦克斯伸手拿过了咖啡杯，但是没有接下来的动作。

“我为什么会救你？”麦克斯给出了这样一个不在美国人的预期中的问题，他蓝色的，和凯特相似的眼睛盯着美国人看。美国人会在心里承认自己对艺术的修养和他对于物理学的理解一样，他无法区分阿勒伯仿造的戈雅和真正的戈雅有什么区别，正如他现在无法区分这种蓝色的眼睛是属于凯特还是属于麦克斯一样。又或者说，属于尼尔，那个未来的麦克斯。“是你的命令吗，还是其他人给我的命令。”

“为什么你会有这样的疑问？”美国人开始追溯问题的来源，现在难题回到了麦克斯这一边。

“因为你现在在招募我去做你的下属，而你看起来又像是’长官’，所以我救你的命是不是因为你给了我命令，要在那些时候保证长官的安全。”

“不。”美国人给了他一个简单的回答。“但是我不能保证未来不会有这样一个命令。”

“自相矛盾。”麦克斯脸上挂出了一个笑容，美国人曾经在已经开始变得模糊、褪色的回忆中见过尼尔的脸上出现同样的表情，只不过在逐渐变暗的回忆中的尼尔并不像此刻坐在他面前的人一般年轻。“还有最后一个问题，如果我得到了满意的答案，我会告诉你我考虑接受你的邀约的结果。”

“什么问题。”

“你似乎已经认识’我’很长时间，那你告诉我，我们是朋友吗？还是说……”麦克斯在这里故意停顿了一下，他蓝色的眼睛继续盯着美国人看，美国人感觉冷汗在顺着他自己的脖子一直向下，“我只是你的下属。”

“我们算是朋友。”美国人几乎没有思考就做出了自己的回答，他在麦克斯的眼神里看出来这个金发的年轻人对自己的答案不甚满意，但是他又不能在此刻告诉他真相。“现在你可以告诉我你的决定了吗？”

“我准备先去这个地方看看。”麦克斯站起来，他没喝第二杯咖啡，起身后拍了拍自己的口袋，示意美国人那张写了地址的纸巾被他好好地放在那里。“我想妈妈会找个机会请你共进晚餐，如果你不是忙着拯救世界的话。”

也许那个美国人真的是在忙着在什么地方拯救世界，麦克斯这样想，站在那个地址所写的建筑的门口。这几天他都没有联系到美国人，也没有心思去办公室，回复了一半的审稿人意见就这样静静地躺在他的电脑里。他向导师请了假，“我想……我有些事情要处理，我很抱歉……”他在电话里这样对上了年纪的导师说，并默默祈祷这位教授不要追问他其他的问题。“我理解你们这个年纪的年轻人，总是有太多的事情要处理，毕竟你们是在这样一个充满希望的年纪……”教授的话让他莫名心慌起来，希望，这个词在他的嘴里打转，希望什么，他也没有答案。

他慢慢地走上这栋之前来过几次的建筑的台阶，对登记处的工作人员说明了自己的来意，甚至出示了自己的id。当他拿到临时通行证后他看着上面的名字，马克斯米利安·巴顿，如果从背面看，他真的这样做了，看到的是一串不好辨认的奇怪字母，念出来的不是马克斯米利安，而是尼尔。这也是为什么他选择用这样一个假名作为自己从事某些见不得光的活动的身份。自从他的父亲被警方宣布死亡，他就不再姓赛塔尔而和自己的母亲一样姓回了巴顿，这对他来说没什么区别，无论是赛塔尔、巴顿还是被人称作尼尔，众多名字背后只有一个人，不是吗。

在他走神的时候麦克斯被一声轻轻的咳嗽声带回了现实，他看到一位中年女士站在他的面前，如果他的记忆没有出错，这就是他需要找的人——在这所科研机构任职了数十年的物理学专家。“巴顿先生。”她称呼了麦克斯的姓，麦克斯赶快站起来和她握手，“我想我们共同的一位朋友促使了我们的这次见面。”她这样说着，松开了他的手，在前面引路，麦克斯在后面紧紧地跟着她，生怕在某一条幽深的走廊里拐错了弯，把自己带到某个未知的领域去。“而他要我向你解释在他的过去、你的未来发生的事情到底是怎么运作的。”

“我看过一些论文。”麦克斯小心翼翼地说着，他不知道自己的措辞是否正确，毕竟在这个领域中，他只是一个菜鸟，而在他面前的女士是专家。“很大胆的假设，这颠覆了我们对于这个世界的认知……”

“我们对于世界的认知总是有限的。”她坐在一张椅子上，摊开手，手指的方向朝着的是一面看起来像是单面窥镜的玻璃，麦克斯开始不由自主地好奇玻璃那边的房间里是什么。“那些出现在预印本网站上的论文只是向池塘中投入一颗石子，更多的研究在过去和未来已经达到了令人惊叹的程度。”

“过去，和未来？”麦克斯有些不理解她的说法，她说话的方式和美国人如出一辙，听起来像是互相矛盾的哑谜。“一项研究，同时在过去和未来进行，我理解的对吗？”

“是未来的那些人’启发’了我们，他们通过某些方式把信息和物质传递到这边，因此我们可以进行研究。但是这就像咬住自己尾巴的蛇一样，如果我们什么都不做，那我们是否就将这栋建筑的地基抽走了，我们的继任者也将无法完成这巴别塔。”

“我们能将现在的物质存放到未来，这很简单，只需要将它们好好保存，控制它们的衰变时间……但是我们如何将现在的物质传递给过去……”他的声音越来越轻，这已经超过了他的研究领域，如果让他和这位学术泰斗讨论如何控制重介子的衰变，他可能会说上一天一夜，从他应用的康奈尔模型到最新的实验，再到他论文里提出的新观点。但是现在，这不是在讨论激发态的重介子随着时间的推迟而发生的衰变现象，这是……他不好说，用一个拙劣的比喻就是他们正在讨论如何将已经衰变的重介子重塑回激发态。

“你比起我们的老朋友，在理论方面要好上太多。”她脸上露出了一个淡淡的笑，接下来的话却让他有些摸不着头脑，“你会不会用枪？”

“在打猎的时候用过，平时……我想我的保镖会处理好这一切。”

“你对战场的理解可能和我们的朋友对物理的理解一样。”她这句话惹得他有些尴尬，麦克斯甚至开始怀疑自己在这位女士的眼中是不是那种刻板印象中的“富家孩子”，打猎和驾驶帆船一样只不过是烧钱的奢侈爱好。“所以我不准备用当年向他解释这一切的方式来对你解释，当然，我也没向他解释，他自己感受到了这些……”

这倒是和麦克斯之前来到这栋建筑的目的一样了，他花费了一整个下午和这位物理学专家讨论论文，在实验室中分析那些从未来传递过来的物质所存在的放射性特征。“教授，”他刚刚迅速地读完了一篇还未投出的论文，里面探讨了一个比他在预印本网站上看到的理论疯狂千万倍的假设，“就算这个理论可以应用在这些物质上，”他指了指那些关上的抽屉，里面静静躺着未来的人类传递过来的乱七八糟的碎片，他刚看到这些东西的时候怀疑自己走错了房间，误入到了考古专业的仓库，“我怀疑有意识的生命体是否能……”

“这听起来像是一个经典的哲学问题。”教授的脸上是他所无法理解的表情，“就像我们的哲学家们会探讨的没有止境的疑惑，我们的意识是单独存在的还是依附在物质之上。很难解释，不是吗？但是我们能通过现实看到结果——生命体的确能够像这些物质一样，被传送过来。”

“如果我没有亲眼看到，我想我会认为这是天方夜谭。”麦克斯随手把一张纸揉成纸团，隔着垃圾桶有一段距离准确地将纸团扔了进去。坐在他旁边的女士挑了挑眉，“巴顿先生，”她依旧称呼麦克斯的姓，“看来我还是需要向你展示……”

她带着麦克斯走下通往地下室的台阶，麦克斯对于这样的研究机构在地下室里藏着什么奇怪的设备都不感到惊讶，毕竟有谣言说过他父亲在他小的时候计划翻新斯坦福桥球场时还在球场下面设计了一个秘密基地用于研究一些东西。但是这个谣言随着他父亲的死亡也渐渐没了声响，同样没了后文的还有斯坦福桥球场的翻修计划，他母亲凯特需要球队来让她避免太过明显的危险，然而她对于翻修球场没什么兴趣。在他前面的女士打开了实验室的门，麦克斯观察了一下这扇需要用密码才能打开的门，和他在学校实验室遇到的门差不多，他在心里默默想着这扇门千万不要像学校里那些该死的门一样隔三差五就出毛病。

这间房间如果说是一间实验室，未免显得有些奇怪。麦克斯仔细观察这在这扇门后被分割成两半的房间，房间尽头的巨大金属装置仿佛在告诉他这就是他所探求的一切的真相。

“如果你想亲自体验一下，那边有氧气瓶，走进去再从另一面出来，你就会知道这一切不是仅仅停留在论文上。”

“为什么我们需要氧气？”

“就像你在后退，别的物质都在向前，你所呼吸的氧气也需要和你在同一个方向。所以……如果你想试试，我建议你不要轻易尝试不带氧气，除非你有无氧气潜水的经验。”

“算了，我想今天不是一个好时机。”麦克斯的双手依旧揣在外套口袋里，他看着放在实验室角落里的氧气装置，它们可不像是很久没人用过的样子，至少上面没有什么灰尘。“教授，你曾经使用过这个装置吗？”

“我看到过许多人进入它，又从它里面出来，但是我自己，没有。”她摇了摇头，依旧盯着它看。

“我能否知道你这样做的理由？”

“出于对我现在所处的时间的尊重。如果我真的走进去，回到一个过去的时间点，我不确定自己会做些什么。”

“也许是当我们知道有这样一个途径后，会想着回到过去，阻止自己做出后悔的选择？”

“不，麦克斯。”她终于用名字称呼他，“过去发生的事是一定会发生，我们无法改变过去的事实。”

又是一个比赛日，这次是客场比赛，麦克斯没心思去利物浦看球，他对足球的喜好程度仅能算得上“敬业”。毕竟他是球队老板的儿子，在某些重要的比赛和凯特一起出现在包厢里是一种职业精神。切尔西基本上已经无缘这赛季的冠军，而上一轮的胜利使得欧冠席位又不在话下，整个队伍中充斥着一股得过且过的气氛。麦克斯想了想自己在投注点用假身份买的二百英镑教练赛季末不会下课，至少他赚了一笔小钱，他这样想，手里随便转着圆珠笔。

他没去利物浦看客场比赛，而是在美国人告知他的这间科研机构里跟着那位女研究者分析放射性物质。这不是他自己的研究方向，但是麦克斯好像对这个着了迷，他有几天没去过学校的办公室而是在这里随便找了个桌子看那些未曾在期刊上发表的论文。负责这个项目的女士好心地给他办了一个期限较长的出入证明，“我很欣慰你现在还对科学有这么大的热情。”她把工作证交给麦克斯的时候说了这么一句让他有些摸不清头脑的话。“我一直都有一个当科学家的梦想，从我还是小学生的时候就开始了。”

“我以为你会像你的父母一样，成为优秀的商人。”

“总是重复走父母的老路可不是我的风格。”他脸上挂起了一个笑容，接过工作证，出乎他意料的是，上面写的不是马克西米利安·巴顿，而是“尼尔”，没有姓，只是“尼尔”，就这样。他惊愕地看着这位负责人，从她的脸上，他得到的答案是“什么也别问”。

“所有人都希望你别走你父母的老路。”负责人意味深长地说了这么一句，麦克斯也知道自己不该追问这个。

麦克斯在提供给他的临时办公室里看着最新的检测数据报告，负责人今天不在这里，他也没人可以商量。拿着这里的数据去找自己的导师讨论并不是一件明智的事情，他有些烦躁地继续转笔，有一个问题他一直都想不明白——

他听到门被打开的声音，还没等他回过头去问“是谁”，他就听到了一个熟悉的声音接踵而至——“尼尔，”这是那个美国人的声音，麦克斯匆忙地从座位上起来，一个没注意，那支圆珠笔落到地上，发出一声清脆的声响，“怎么了……你这是……”他回过头去看出现在房间里的美国人，这是他见过两次的美国人，但又有些不一样，“我需要你的帮助。”美国人补上了刚才的话，“现在。”

“你看起来糟透了。”麦克斯向前走了两步，注意到了美国人胳膊上的一个伤口，“我想这里一定有急救包。”

“不，这不是你需要在意的事情。”美国人这样说着，完全不顾自己胳膊上的伤口还在流血，麦克斯看到他的袖子渐渐地被血染成深色，他记得这种实验室里都会有急救包，一定就在什么地方。“我需要你的帮助。”当麦克斯终于在一个橱柜里找到了急救包的时候，美国人又重复了这句话。麦克斯走到他身边，用他已经忘了一半的基础急救知识帮他止血，这时候麦克斯才注意到美国人和上次他们在千禧桥见面的时候变了很多，变得有更多的白发，也有更明显的皱纹……一个不成型的想法在他脑子里逐渐清晰，“你不是’现在’的那个家伙，不是吗？”

“我需要你的帮助，我需要我最好的锁匠。”美国人没回答他的问题，只是重复又重复他需要帮助这一个事实。麦克斯匆匆地帮他处理好了伤口，“我可不知道我能怎么帮你，如果你需要一个锁匠，我可能……”他岔开了这个话题，“你怎么这么确定我会帮你，我可是还没回复你是否要答应你的邀约。”

“你已经答应了。”美国人的话在某一个侧面上证明了他的猜测，也让他实实在在地看到了他最近痴迷的理论变成现实的样子。“我们现在没有多少时间，我需要你帮我打开一扇门。”麦克斯看到他的眼神中闪过一点痛苦，这在他们之前的对话中美国人已经表现出过几次，“你还记得如何打开保密实验室的门？”

“当然，如果他们没有把那扇总是坏掉的门换成更高级的样子。等一下，你知道我能打开保密实验室的门？”

“你告诉我的。”来自未来的美国人看了他一眼，麦克斯并不喜欢这种感觉，他在美国人面前没有任何秘密可言，一个来自未来的人要过去的自己帮他打开一扇门，是哪扇门，门的背后又有什么。

“既然你已经知道一切……”麦克斯叹了口气，“告诉我那扇该死的门在哪里。如果你足够善良，你能否告诉我你是从什么时候过来的。”

“我能告诉你那扇门的位置，”美国人回答了他的第一个问题，在他的意料之中，又一个独立研究机构的地下实验室，这让麦克斯开始怀疑是否这些研究机构的门都是在同一个供应商那里进的货，“但是我不能告诉你有关我自己的信息。”

“又是那套理论——无知是保护我们的武器，”麦克斯脸上挂起了他惯常有的笑，“那有内幕交易的消息吗？”

“你不需要内幕交易的消息就有很多钱了，尼尔，等你到了我所在的时间，你最不在意的就是钱。”

“希望如此。”麦克斯耸了耸肩，“需要我开车带你去开那扇门吗，还是你想这样挤地铁？”

他当了一回美国人的司机，美国人在副驾驶座上告诉他这不是自己第一次坐麦克斯开的车。“希望我没让你感到头痛。”麦克斯听到他的话之后甚至吹了个口哨，他侧过脸去看了一眼美国人的表情，那家伙的眉毛依旧绞在一起，看来那扇没打开的门才是让他头痛的东西，不是自己开车的技术太差。“那未来的我有没有告诉你，我是怎么学会开锁的。”

“你说过因为实验室的门总是坏，你要赶在自己被憋死在实验室之前把门打开。”  
“这只是一个现象。”麦克斯说着，这时他刚刚用超过道路规定上限的速度驶过一个红绿灯路口，既然美国人在赶时间，他也就不在意自己会不会吃到罚单，“我在无聊的时候会去研究怎么打开我父亲……现在是我母亲的保险箱，还有他们不想让我进去的那些房间的门。在互联网上有很多奇怪的人会教你如何开锁，只要有上锁的门，实践起来上手很快。”

“你在那些保险箱和门后面发现了什么，尼尔？”

“没什么特别的东西，和我想象中的差别不大，无非是不想被小偷或者媒体发现的值钱东西或者秘密……”

“真正的秘密不会放在家里，尼尔，关于凯特的事情我很抱歉。”

这让麦克斯有些摸不着头脑，抱歉，关于凯特，这是怎么回事。还没等他来得及追问，他们就到了美国人希望他去开锁的地址，这不是研究机构的正门，而是偏僻的旁门。“我们会被摄像头拍到。”麦克斯说着，指了指正对着他们的墙面上方闪着红色光的摄像头。“我们会惹上麻烦。”

“只要你把所有的门都打开，我们就不会惹上麻烦。”美国人的话并没有起到任何的安慰作用，麦克斯站在这扇研究机构的偏门前面，观察了一下这把已经有些旧的锁。“告诉我你的箱子里有工具。”他从美国人手里接过了一个小工具盒，出乎他意料的，里面的东西都是他习惯用的。“这就像Alevel的物理考试一样……”他一边说一边轻巧地打开了机械锁，“抱歉，我没意识到你们美国人可能不知道这个。”

“我见识过很多次你出色的开锁能力，尼尔，我一直都对你很有信心。”

“我很荣幸能在未来得到你的信任。”麦克斯压低了自己的声音，他们现在已经走进了这栋看起来阴森森的建筑，楼道里的灯光总是一副缺乏温度的样子，脚步声似乎也被放大，“告诉我，我们离那扇该死的门还有多远。”

在打开“那扇该死的门”之前，麦克斯又熟练地开了三扇“小儿科”的门，“这里的安保级别真的不像你说的那样严密。”他站在美国人无法搞定的门前面，观察着它的构造，它和把自己困住好几次的保密实验室的门一模一样，而他只需要几个小技巧……门就这样应声而开。

美国人没有马上走进去，他和麦克斯一起站在打开的门口，监控和摄像头也被他们抛在脑后。麦克斯倒吸了一口冷气，这和他之前在地下实验室里见到的被分成两半的房间一模一样。

“以防万一。”美国人递给他一把枪，麦克斯犹豫着要不要接过来，“就像你在打猎时那样，没什么难的。”

“那未来的我有没有对你说过，我打猎的时候用的是猎枪。”

“它比猎枪简单，但是你要面对的是比兔子和狐狸危险得多的敌人。”

麦克斯是先踏进这个房间的人，他在美国人脸上看到了一点迟疑，但是这没有阻止他的脚步。他看到了那个奇怪的机器，那个他未曾走进去的机器和地上的氧气罐，墙上的弹孔和地上的血迹让他感到疑惑。

“这里之前发生了什么？”他隔着玻璃问美国人。

“尼尔，你最好做好准备，这是即将发生的事件的残骸。”


	4. Chapter 4

麦克斯已经很久没有想起过自己的父亲，安德烈·赛塔尔。那个男人在他的记忆中就像是家里被凯特扔掉的那些被称为“垃圾”的日常用品，被丢到垃圾袋里的，曾经花重金请名家绘制的画像，又或者是那些被凯特控诉为“邪恶”的犹太人烛台。在他的记忆里，安德烈·赛塔尔的面孔已经变得模糊，甚至已经抽象成一个叫做“恐惧”的代号。而现在，过去属于安德烈·赛塔尔的声音不合时宜地出现在麦克斯的脑子里，这是在他第一次跟着父亲去打猎的时候，他的父亲给他的警告。  
“猎物能知道你在害怕，所以，”他的父亲说着，端起猎枪，瞄准远处的猎物放了一枪，麦克斯听到远处传来一声动物的悲鸣，“在他们认定你是个懦夫之前结果了他们。”  
现在他的手里拿着美国人给他的武器，比起他打猎的时候用的猎枪要轻得多。他攥着这把复合材料制成的枪，感觉自己的手在发抖，而安德烈·赛塔尔的声音，那个词语，“懦夫”，在他耳边一遍又一遍地重复着。  
“我不是那个，可以被你称作懦夫的小孩了。”他在心里默默地反驳着来自过去的，自己的父亲对他说的话，“而现在你也没有资格评判我。”  
麦克斯偏过头去看着墙上的弹孔，里面还嵌着子弹，他不知道子弹上面是否沾了血。这里曾经发生了什么？不，如果是按照美国人的说法，这是即将发生的事情，那这是不是意味着——  
他又低头看着地上的血迹，那一串血迹在地面上形成了一个奇怪的形状。“尼尔。”美国人在另一半房间中警告一般地朝他这边喊了他的假名，让他吓了一跳，“保持警惕。”美国人的声音真的听起来和之前跟他一起在切尔西的包厢里看球、在凯特喜欢的餐厅里见面甚至是站在千禧桥上和他一起吹风的那个家伙完全不一样。美国人听起来苍老了不少，麦克斯不知道他是从未来的哪个时间点来到现在，也不知道美国人具体的年龄，但是他的声音和已经花白的头发不会骗人。还没等麦克斯从这种不适应中反应过来，他面前的旋转门发出了奇怪的声响，巨大的金属门开始旋转。下一秒，一颗子弹擦着他的脸颊呼啸而过，他身后被他自己撬开的门不知道什么时候被推开了，站在那里有两个全副武装的士兵，那颗子弹回到了其中一个士兵手里的枪膛中。  
“这是怎么回事？”他一边朝着美国人大喊，一边有些慌乱地用自己手里这件美国人给他的武器朝着那两个全副武装的士兵开枪。那两个人的行为模式奇怪的很，隔着面罩，麦克斯看不清楚他们脸上的表情，但是一个想法已经隐隐约约出现在了他的脑子里——这两个人是从未来来到现在的逆向士兵。  
他看了一眼美国人那边，几乎是这边的翻版，美国人面对着两个从金属门中走出的士兵。麦克斯听到了两声来自对面的枪响，有什么东西落在了地上。“我可能得不到什么有效的回复。”他迅速地得出了这个结论，事实上，他也没有太多时间来思考，美国人让他小心点，他的确应该小心点。又一颗逆向子弹朝着他的方向飞过来，而这有些太迟了。还没等他反应过来，他就感受到了一阵疼痛从他的右侧肋骨开始渐渐扩散，一开始是一点，后来这种疼痛开始侵袭他的神经。麦克斯没敢多看，他现在能做的选择也不多，他只能希望美国人那边没像他一样把事情搞砸。  
麦克斯有点绝望地朝着那两个已经走到金属门中的士兵开枪，他打完了这一个弹夹中的所有子弹，得到的只是子弹击中金属门的单调声音。他现在终于知道那些血迹是哪里来的，以一种他最不喜欢的方式。  
美国人那边似乎也结束了，麦克斯用手按着自己肋骨附近的伤口，大口喘着气。他在小的时候和父亲一起打猎的经历中可没有这一项，虽然在之后的生活中他也在一些极限运动的经历中受过伤，比如他在给凯特当舵手的时候肩膀脱臼，但是这么严重的伤他还没经历过。他听到美国人跑来他这边的脚步声，而伤口的疼痛则比美国人的脚步快得多。血已经开始从他的手指缝间往外渗，麦克斯松开了自己的手，这和一般的伤口还不太一样，他想到了那颗子弹已经回到了朝他开枪的士兵的枪膛里，那意味着这一定是一个贯穿伤。  
“尼尔。”美国人的声音在他听来有些奇怪，麦克斯看到美国人就在他面前，而这个单词好像是从很远的地方传来一样。“麦克斯——”美国人提高了自己的声音，朝他伸出手，麦克斯看到他有些犹豫，用自己沾满了血的右手抓住美国人的胳膊。如果美国人要求他付衣物清洗费，麦克斯这样想，他会直接赔给美国人一个衣橱的衣服，顺便帮美国人提升一下衣着方面的审美。

当他已经处理完了那两个从金属门中出来的士兵，当然，他的重点在于截下那两个士兵手中拿到的被保存在存储设备中的信息。他没意识到事情会发展成现在这种地步，这不是他第一次碰到有人被逆向子弹击中的情形，但是他不想去回忆第一次他在另一个房间中看到安德烈·赛塔尔朝着凯特开枪的那一幕。现在，他看着尼尔右侧肋骨附近的伤口，血已经将他的外套浸湿了，在右侧形成了一个奇怪的形状。  
尼尔伸出手抓着他的胳膊，“如果我可以提一个建议，”年轻人说着，脸上还勉强展现出一个满不在乎的笑。他当然见过这种笑，这种笑容出现在属于未来的尼尔的脸上，但是那对于他来说已经是太过久远的回忆……“我能推荐我们学校的附属医院吗？”  
“尼尔，麦克斯……这不是普通的伤口。”他感觉自己的声音都开始发颤，他不是没见过比这糟糕的多的情形，他自己也经历过，在特种部队的经历和之后他创立这个组织的时候他可没少吃苦头，但是现在他感觉自己就像一个刚刚被特种部队招募的菜鸟新兵，面对这个情形手足无措。“它不会随着时间的流逝而渐渐愈合，反而会越来越严重。”他希望自己的解释足够清晰。  
“就像我妈对我说的……”尼尔的声音变得轻了起来，他猜测是因为疼痛导致的，“所以她说的不是我那个该死的老爹给她带来的伤害，而是真的……所以我会死在这个地方？还是说，你有解决方案？”  
尼尔的话让他感觉自己的肺像是被一只无形的手捏住了，他的胳膊依旧被尼尔紧紧攥着，“我们要找到另一台机器，在逆向的情景下处理你的伤口。”他一边说着，一边伸出另一只手扶着走路已经开始有些踉踉跄跄的尼尔。“你要相信我，你会没事的。”  
“因为你知道未来的我还活着，不是吗？”尼尔看着他，他不想去面对尼尔蓝色的眼睛，因为那会让他想到凯特，他曾经向凯特保证过，他不会让她的儿子经历危险。而他开始意识到，他这种人说的话大部分情况下都不能当真。他变得越来越像普利亚了。  
“我不能告诉你太多关于未来的事，但是这件事我可以向你保证。”他的手扶着尼尔的肩膀，现在的麦克斯·巴顿比他记忆中的尼尔要单薄一些。不过这也可以理解，现在的麦克斯还只是把自己的大部分精力放在激发态重质子的研究上的一名学生，还不是在他成立的组织中经过了漫长训练的士兵。在他和尼尔相遇的时候，尼尔鲜少向他提起自己的经历，但是在属于尼尔的过去，他的未来渐渐来临时，他也能从一些细碎的片段中拼凑出很多的内容。当这些拼图日渐明晰，他感到恐慌，是他自己在给尼尔选择了一条他本可以回避的道路。  
“还好他们没打中我的肺。”笑容又回到了尼尔的脸上，只不过因为伤口的疼痛，这个笑容变得有些扭曲和变形。“要不然你只能看着我痛苦地死去。”  
“别，别说这种话。”那种从内心最深处冒出来的恐惧再一次绑架了他的意识，裹挟着他不想再想起，却总是在无数个梦境中一遍遍重复的记忆。“你会没事的。”后半句话他没有说出来，“我不会再经历一次这个。”  
这段相反的路程中他扮演了司机的角色，他不得不承认自己其实还没有完全适应英国这边完全相反的驾驶规则。尼尔坐在副驾驶的座位上，他把自己的外套团成一团，让尼尔压在自己的伤口上充当一点都不干净的止血绷带。“你确定这是有效的？”尼尔的声音从他旁边传来，那声音像是从一块干瘪的海绵中挤出来的一样。“我们现在去我们学校的附属医院还来得及。”  
“我确定。”他迅速地回答着，在一处红灯的路口，他不情不愿地把车停下，对于他和尼尔来说，现在时间就是一切。他伸出手，盖在尼尔压在自己外套和伤口的手上。这一刻他最不想感受到的就是尼尔的手变得比他自己的凉，于是他用力攥住年轻人沾了血的手，完全不在意他自己的手也会沾上血。  
“你给我一种感觉……”尼尔看着他，说着，“你隐藏了很多秘密，而这些秘密也在折磨着你。”  
“这就是秘密的代价。”这时路口的红绿灯变成了绿色，他踩了一脚油门，车在伦敦的街道上穿梭着，而他这次同样是在赶时间。“你现在需要保存体力，我不像你一样能够很好地处理伤口。”  
“你怎么知道我能处理伤口。”尼尔的脸上又出现了那个他熟悉的笑容，“未来的我都对你说过什么？”  
他没有回答，用他自己的解释是，他此刻需要专心开车。但是他知道，自己是在逃避尼尔抛给他的这个问题。在久远的过去，他遇到未来的尼尔的时候，他就注意到了尼尔身上的这个看起来有些可怕的奇怪伤疤。他曾经问起过尼尔这个伤疤的来历，却没有得到明确的回复。  
“你总有一天会知道的，而且你会比我更清楚……”他记忆中的金发年轻人这样回答他的疑问，那个伤痕在他看来一定代表着一个触目惊心的回忆。尼尔没继续说，却也没阻止他把手放在自己的伤痕上，小心翼翼地描绘着这个形状。尼尔抓住他的手，在久远的记忆中尼尔手掌的温度依旧比他自己的低。  
现在，他终于明白了当时尼尔的回复是什么意思。没错，他总有一天会明白，而且会比尼尔更清楚。因为这个伤痕就是因为他而造成的，而尼尔会因为他获得更多的伤痕，最终……

这是麦克斯第一次走进金属转门，却是以一种他从未想到过的方式。他看着美国人谨慎地给他戴上氧气面罩，“之后，你听到的声音，你的所有感觉都会和现在不一样，你可能需要一点时间适应，但是相信我，你会没事……”美国人的声音就在他的耳边，他却感觉这声音都变得有些轻飘飘的了。麦克斯呼吸着氧气罐里的氧气，这和他潜水时的感觉一点都不一样，可能是因为他潜水的时候没有流那么多血，身上也没被一颗奇怪的逆向子弹豁开一个大洞。  
当他真的被美国人扶着从转门的另一侧出来的时候，的确像美国人，还有这栋科研机构中的负责人女士对他说过的那样，他所有的感觉都和平时不一样。那位女士的声音出现在他开始变得模糊的意识深处，“所有的一切都没有变，只有你在时间中逆向行走。”是的，没错，他听到美国人把门打开，而他自己的呼吸声甚至盖过了美国人对他说话的声音。  
“尼尔，尼尔你把手拿开一下……”美国人几乎是在他的耳边对他大声喊出这些话。他迷迷糊糊地把自己的手从按着伤口的位置拿开，他很确定自己的伤口还在止不住地流血，不过如果有人在他们旁边经过，会看到诡异的一幕，那些地上的血慢慢地回到他的指尖，又回到他的伤口中去。他按照对方要求的那样，将自己的手放到一边，现在他能够听到的声音就只剩下了自己的呼吸声。这很奇怪，周围的环境也称不上是“寂静”，但是他觉得自己的呼吸声震耳欲聋。  
“我一直有一个问题……”他第一次尝试在这种情形下说话，和平时说话的感觉也不太一样，既然他能听到对方说的话，那他自信自己的话可以被对方听到。这个问题麦克斯本来想拿给属于他这个时间点的美国人，去寻找一份答案，但现在这个情形，虽然美国人一再强调自己会活下来，谁知道呢，麦克斯从他自己看过的无数间谍小说中学到的一个道理就是像这种人，嘴里说出的话一个词都不能相信。疼痛没有随着他们进入逆向而逐渐消退，反而像涨潮一样愈加凶猛，他每说一个词，都能感受到被子弹撕扯开的口子被拉扯的疼痛。“你为什么更倾向于用假名称呼我？”  
“这不是你现在需要费神的问题。”  
“那我换一个问题……”麦克斯依旧坚持违背美国人的指令，现在他还没有答应美国人的邀约，所以现在美国人不是他的上司，他也就没必要百分之百遵从美国人的命令。“在属于你的时间点，我到底在做什么，我还是你的下属？”  
“我不知道。”美国人回答他的语调十分真诚，麦克斯认为他并没有在说谎或故意隐瞒。这没有让他安下心来，反而更加深了他心中的疑惑——在“这个”美国人所在的时间，他到底在干什么，或者说，有什么发生了。“我已经很久没有见到你了，尼尔，你去执行一个任务……没错，我依旧是给你下达命令的那个人。”  
麦克斯感觉自己从未如此疲倦过，可能是因为他在短时间内失去了太多的血，就算是之前在实验室里熬两个通宵，他依旧可以靠着过量的咖啡因让自己保持清醒。现在他只想好好地睡上一觉，如果美国人说的是真的，他会没事，醒来后他只会发现自己多了一个丑陋的伤口而已，没什么大不了的。  
有一件事与麦克斯的预想并不太一样，他在醒来的时候发现自己并不是仅仅多了一个丑陋的伤口。他是被伤口的疼痛折磨醒的，从伤口传来的阵痛就像是有规律的传统舞蹈，每一个节拍都踏在他最敏感的神经上。他不情愿地睁开眼，看到的是白色的天花板，很好，现在他没有戴着那个该死的氧气装置，这意味着他不再是处在一个逆向的环境中。美国人可能是把他送到了一家医院，因为麦克斯能够闻到空气中挥之不去的消毒水味道，和很难形容的，可能是与恐惧和死亡有关的味道。他试着活动自己的手，却看到自己的手上的血管里还插着点滴用的针头。  
“尼尔。”那个属于他这个时间点的，他更熟悉的，更年轻一点的声音传进了他的耳朵里。麦克斯艰难地扭过头去看着坐在拉着窗帘的窗户旁的美国人，因为窗帘没有拉开，屋内的光线并不充足，他看不清美国人脸上的表情。“我想向你道歉。”这是美国人第几次说起这个词了，似乎他们之间的对话永远绕不开这个话题，道歉道歉道歉，美国人到底做过什么，或者是即将做什么，让他有这样的负罪感。“替未来的我。”  
“你并没做什么。”麦克斯说出这句话，他被自己的声音吓了一跳，他完全没概念自己到底睡了多久，又有多久没有喝过水了。在他记忆中，他上一次喝进胃里的东西还是他在那间有着许多秘密的建筑附近的咖啡馆里喝下的一杯像泥浆水一样的咖啡。他的声音像是砂纸一样粗糙，麦克斯在心里祈祷着美国人不要像他自己一样被这个声音吓到。“而且就像未来的你说的一样，”麦克斯说了一半，停顿了一下，他实在是太难受，喉咙像灼烧一般，而伤口又因为麻醉剂失效而给予他疼痛。坐在那边的美国人也察觉到了这一点，从那把看起来就不舒服的扶手椅上起来，在他病床旁边的柜子抽屉里拿出一支吸管，又拧开了一瓶瓶装水。“我目前没什么大碍。”  
麦克斯喝了一点水，按照他接受过的知识，他知道自己此刻不能喝太多的水。现在剩下的问题就只剩下了他右侧肋骨附近那个还在跳着拙劣踢踏舞的伤口，“我去叫护士过来。”美国人说着，离开了一小会儿，等他回来的时候护士已经准备给他注射止痛药了。  
“我每次都在避免这种情况发生。”美国人坐回到那张扶手椅上，开始在麦克斯看来属于没有意义的忏悔。“但是我每次都……”美国人没说完，似乎是看到了他在床上躺着无声地翻了个白眼。于是美国人知趣地换了一个话题，“我曾经有过很多次想法，想要陪在你和凯特身边。最后我还是没有做出这个决定。”  
麦克斯躺在床上，看着坐在扶手椅上努力忏悔的美国人，终于还是没忍住笑出了声。“我从小到大听到无数人说过这样的话，你不是第一个，也不会是最后一个。想要当我后爹的人能从温布利排到城市机场再打一个来回，你如果有耐心的话可以等着排到你的号码。”他饶有兴趣地看着美国人脸上窘迫的表情，麦克斯发现这件事给他带来的那种奇怪的满足感已经能让他成功地忽视伤口带给他的疼痛，当然，刚才护士给他的止痛药也许是主要原因，但这不重要。  
“不，我的意思是……”这是麦克斯第二次看到他如此手足无措的样子，上一次还是他们在斯坦福桥的“密谋”被凯特撞破的时候。好巧，麦克斯在心里想着，这两次都和凯特有关。“我和凯特是朋友，我很尊重她，我当时想过也许我能保护她和你的安全，但是我觉得我还是最好保持一段距离……”  
“哦，是吗？”麦克斯脸上又露出了一个笑，止痛药给他的错觉让他以为那个差点要了他的命的伤口根本就不存在，他甚至想像之前在家里那样，双手枕在头后面，靠着柔软的靠垫，像看好戏那样——然后他真的这样做了，拉扯伤口的动作让疼痛又卷土重来，于是他就放弃了摆出一副嘲讽的姿态。“你把自己说的好像是拯救悲惨女主角的白马骑士，我真的没想到你们美国人也会知道什么骑士精神吗？说实话，我自己都不太知道了。”  
“最让我没想到的是凯特把你教成了一个小混蛋。”美国人说着，低头看了一眼自己的手机，“不过我早该知道。”  
“这和凯特无关。”麦克斯还不忘替自己的母亲开脱，不过这也不算是开脱，他说的是实话，他性格塑造的种种因素中，与凯特有关的的确不多。“这算是我自学成才。你口口声声说想保证我和凯特的安全，那是什么让你改变了想法？你来招募我加入你的这个什么不是军情六处也不是CIA的组织，可是和你的说法完全不搭界。”  
“因为……”美国人沉默了一小会儿，“我无法改变过去已经发生的事，过去发生的事是已经发生的。”  
“我想给你我的回复。”麦克斯扭过头来，蓝色的眼睛看着他，“我决定答应你的邀约。或者说……经历过之前的这件事，你已经拉我入伙了。”  
麦克斯收获了美国人一个惊讶的表情，“尼尔……”他小声念着他的假名，麦克斯还是没有得到自己想要的答案，为什么他会对自己的这个假名如此执着。一个有点苦涩的笑容爬上美国人的脸，“我终于知道你为什么会说我招募你的过程是一个令人不悦的回忆了。虽然这可能不属于我的回忆……”  
“你总有一天会经历的。”麦克斯发现现在他成了说出这种话的人。

麦克斯没意识到自己在答应了美国人给他的工作邀请之后还要说这么多的谎来应付凯特。他躺在病床上，等着护士给他再打一针止痛药。那些抑制疼痛的药物渐渐地发挥了他们的作用，就像他小时候看到的，安德烈·赛塔尔的保镖。他从病床旁边的矮柜上抓过自己的手机，犹豫了好久之后才拨通了凯特的号码。麦克斯曾经猜想过凯特是不是早已知道了发生在自己身上的一切，但是他这次愿意赌一把，赌美国人会有比凯特的消息源更高一层的保密措施。  
“妈。”在电话接通之后，麦克斯小心翼翼地说着，“我这几天……”  
“在实验室忙着你的论文和实验，是吗？你之前也有过这样的时候，在实验室一呆就是一个星期，回到家的时候头发都乱的不成样子……”在他开口编造谎言之前，凯特先自顾自地说了起来。  
“是啊，这次的实验可是让我犯难。”他有些心虚，说话的时候眼睛一直盯着还没空的点滴瓶。“我想，可能我会在朋友那里借宿几天，他的公寓离实验室很近。”  
“麦克斯，”凯特的声音让他感觉到莫名的紧张，“我想你还记得我们说过要去度假……”  
“啊，对，我没忘记。”麦克斯在心里默默地骂了自己一句，他早就把要和凯特一起去某一个岛屿度假这件事忘得一干二净。“我会在你们准备好之前回家的。”  
“还有一点……麦克斯，我希望你不会对我说谎……”  
“我不会。”他这样回答，又给出了一个谎言。


End file.
